The Tale of Fury, the Titan of war and fire
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: A Titan, a king of gods. Their final showdown leaves the Titan stranded upon the moon of Wait... Equestria?


Note: This story is based around a character that I myself have designed, but the areas of which it shall take place is in already established environments owned and operated by their respective companies. Warning, this story will contain gore, death, and other things. If you can not stomach these things, please do not read this story. Also no Brony hate, I have not the time for the likes of it. Enjoy.

Location: Mount Olympus, the throne room.

The scene was one of organized chaos, with many of the gods and their attendants running around in panic. The cause of the panic was from Fury, the Titan of fire and war. he had struck with his forces like lightning upon the Olympian defenders. Caught unawares, the Olympian soldiers were slaughtered, some even being crucified with their organs hanging out while they were still alive. Fury and his army of warriors set fire to the city, millions of years of architectural accomplishments being destroyed in a few hours.  
Fury and his honor guard charged for the throne room for their final showdown with the king of the gods, Zeus. Upon reaching the throne of the mighty god, Furys honor guards immediately fell, holes made from the lightning bolts in their chests. Fury then turned to face Zeus, and he said "Ha, you think that that could stop me or my warriors, that was weak." Zeus then looked to the fallen honor guards to see that they had ripped the bolts out of their chests and were rejoining their leader. Zeus worried, his most powerful bolts had just been shrugged off as if they were nothing.  
Zeus devised a plan to drive the invaders from Olympus and from earth forever. Zeus spoke "Fury, shall we fight on our honor for control of this city and this world." To which Fury responded "Yes, we shall but what are your terms?" Zeus said " My terms are that we shall fight an honorable one on one battle, The winner keeps this planet as their own, while the loser shall have himself banished forever from this world. Fury Responded with "These terms are ones that I can accept, prepare for battle Zeus.

Location: Olympus Arena.

The battle to end all battles was here, the battle between the Titan of fire and war, and the king of the gods. The entirety of Olympus and the whole of Furys army had turned out for this battle that would decide the fate of the world. The battle began with a typical fashion, the clash of sword and hammer. Zeus was struggling already, the hammer of Fury was simply too much for him, even with his strength, he could only just hold off the Titan. Fury kept up his ferocious assault upon Zeus, however, unbeknownst to him, Zeus was about to play his trump card. Zeus had purposely had his master bolt hidden in the arena, to which at his call would shoot like lightning towards his hand, upon which nearing him would blast through anything to get to him, including furys armor. Suddenly, without warning, Zeus summoned his master bolt to him, upon hearing this Fury said "Ha ha ha, Zeus you know that you left that bolt back at your throne, it will not come to you at this distance, it will no… Suddenly, Fury looked down at his chest to see The bolt that which had impaled in his chest.  
All of Olympus cheered, the Furies just sat, stunned. They watched their leader fall to his knees and heard him say "Shed no tears for me my men, just know that my glory will live on in your memories." Zeus promptly ripped the bolt out of Furys chest and boomed "I have defeated you, Fury. You shall honor our pact and shall be banished to a moon near the planet of Equestria for two Millennia. You may take retuine of your finest warriors with you to live in sorrow for this time, and you may never return here." and with that, Zeus banished Fury and his men to Equestrias moon.

Location: Moon of Equestria, two millennia later.  
Furys POV:

I have nursed my anger for two Millennia, now it is time to unleash it upon the world below. "Sir, the men are ready to begin our arrival upon the prey planet." a guard captain spoke. I said, "Thank you captain, I will be along shortly to prep for the landing and then we will take over their ridiculous inhabitants." We soon were ready for the teleport down to the planet. We commenced the teleport and arrived upon a field near what appeared as a sixteenth century town. We commenced a march on the town with fire in our hearts and death on our minds. Upon arrival we looked about to find naught but, ponies? We quickly reacted and prepared to attack these odd creatures. Then one of these creatures spoke "What are you?" before running off in terror. We charged into the filled square of them with all the fury of the universe. It was a bloodbath, our weapons had been hungering for blood for two millennia, our armor groaning with joy at the flaying of blood upon it again. we hacked and slashed every living thing there to red ruin, some of my warriors draped the skins of their fallen foes upon their armor, other were eating the chunked remains of these ponies with long groans of happiness at having had the meat of their foes again. Many of the ponies not slain [Authors note: the six mane were not present during this assault.] were to be used as slaves in our army. We came across a store that looked as if it were for clothes, we charged through the door to find a pony making dresses? We were surprised at the pony who looked at us with fear and she then fainted straight away. We quickly revived her after tieing her up and began "Questioning" her in depth about this world, its inhabitants, and all other things necessary to know in our military operation. Finally after it was done, I pulled off my armored helm and stared into her face with my bloodied complexion, my completely white eyes piercing her very soul with its gaze. I broke her will with near no effort. She had seen in my eyes all the things I had seen, all the death, the slaughter, the feasting on my enemies flesh, every slaughter in the universe flashed before her eyes. I ordered her to be released so that she could spread the fear of our might to all of this planet. We then prepared to march on to what the pony called rarity had called "Canterlot." 


End file.
